I'll Wait For You
by L.A.91
Summary: Soon after Bella and Edward meet for the first time at Bella's brother Jasper's, birthday party, she and Rosalie are kidnapped. ExB pov's. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a new Fanfic I'm working on. Please let me know what you think!**

**Summary**: Soon after Bella and Edward meet for the first time at Bella's brother's birthday party, she and Rosalie are kidnapped. ExB pov's. Rated M.

**Prologue**

_**Edward**_

25 years. That's how long it took for me to find her.

Ten minutes. That is the amount of time it took for me to fall in love with her.

One week. That's how long it had been since she was taken.

Time no longer meant anything to me. It was the result in the end that mattered. And I knew that no matter what; I would always wait for her. She was worth it. Whatever it was about; whether it was her getting ready before our date, or replying to my texts, I would wait.

And for now that was all I could do. I had to wait for her to come back to me. I had to wait for either; the monsters who took them, to get caught; or for a miracle to bring her back.

Whether it was ten minutes, one week or 25 years; I will always be waiting.


	2. Chapter 1: About Her

**A/N**: **Okay, so I've found out that the American substitute for TAFE in Australia is Community College. So hopefully I am correct. **

**And just a warning, this story does include a tad bit of a filthy mouth, so be aware.**

**Hope you like it, please let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 1: About Her**

_**Bella**_

_Ugh!_ Well this was just fucking perfect! I groaned to myself as what I had expected, turned out to be correct. I had tonsillitis. And I was _pissed_.

It was my older brother Jazz's birthday gathering tomorrow, and I would barely be able to talk properly, if at all. What made it worse was that I wasn't allowed to get them removed.

_Oohh_ no.

Renee was all for the '_natural_' way of curing shit. I mean okay, if you don't want to pop fuck loads of pills every time you have a headache or a cold, that's fine. You could just try to give yourself a massage, or put on a heat pack, or drink lemon tea. But tonsillitis?_ Come_ – the fuck – _on!_

Renee patted my cheek as she sighed. I should have known better than to tell her my throat was really sore, along with my head and my stomach. Because after having said that, she warned she wouldn't leave until she had a look down my throat. She'd given me the diagnosis with a slightly chipper tone. And I must admit; even though I know Renee is no doctor, when it came to tonsillitis, she was a pro.

I groaned again as I sank further into my couch, closing my eyes as she walked into the kitchen to start preparing her shit for me. I tried to drown out her voice but I figured it just _might_ be useful.

"Now Bella, did you know that it would help if you were to gargle with sage and Echinacea tinctures diluted in a glass of water or warmed pineapple juice?" she said.

Before I could answer, she asked, "Do you have those?" I merely turned to look at her and shook my head. "Alright, I'll add it to the list of things I need to get you. Along with Echinacea capsules; which you should take daily. _Aaand_…chamomile, cleavers, and sage tea." I nodded before resting my head again. She'd given me strict instructions not to talk either, which was a motherfucking _bitch_.

Renee was visiting here in Seattle for a few days for Jazz's birthday, before she headed back to Phil, our step father, in Jacksonville, Florida. She and I were now enjoying my cosy three bedroom apartment, which I shared with my best friend, Alice. However we had a spare room, obviously for whenever someone like Renee visited. Because she would _not_ appreciate having to stay at Jasper's, who shared an apartment with two _male_ friends.

Luckily, I was able to take this week off work for sick leave, mainly because I had never had a day off since I started.

For six months I have been working as a Legal secretary at the _CullenDenali_ Law firm. After finishing school, I did a couple of courses at a Community College, earning me a Cert IV and Diploma of Law Enforcement.

But what really landed me the job was having Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett Cullen, giving me a reference. He, along with his mother Esme – who were two of the top ten lawyers in Seattle – co-owned the firm with Tanya and Kate Denali. Another one of the top ten lawyers would be Jacob Black; whom I actually worked for, and who happened to be one of Jazz's roommates. Along with Jake's brother, Paul.

The fact that I hadn't gone a day without working did not go unnoticed by Jacob, Emmett or Esme for that matter, so they were completely fine with me taking off time. Even persistent enough to drag it out for a week –instead of the two days which I had asked for – so that I was fully recovered and fresh when I returned.

Rose and Alice had been such good friends of mine, ever since we met. I met Alice when Jazz brought her home one day, three years ago, and we hit it off straight away. She then introduced me to Rose, who was dating her brother, and we quickly became a tight-knit triangle.

Rose actually worked as Emmett's secretary at the firm, which was fuckawesome. I thought it was cool how well we all got along; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz and I. I mean sure, when we all went out together I sometimes felt like the fifth wheel, but that problem wasn't going to be solved quickly. I had learned to deal with it.

Sure, I'd had a couple of guys express their interest, namely Jake and Paul, and much to Jasper's disgust, Paul and I did hook up a few times. But I just didn't consider myself a relationship type of woman at the moment, I didn't mind being single and alone. In fact, I enjoyed it.

However, there were times when I would be lonely, secretly seeking a male companion. But with the mind set that everything happens for a reason, and my complete belief in fate, I figured I'd find _him _one day. For now I'd just bask in the ambience that is, single life.

Alice used to joke that she should hook me up with her other brother, Edward, because it was either us five hanging out; or all of them and Edward.

Never crossing paths because of our working schedules meant we still hadn't met each other. And Alice and Rose have always said it would just make it easier if we got together, and then us six could all go out.

But if the absolute beauty that Esme, Alice, Emmett, and their father Carlisle, all possessed, gave me any clue as to his appearance; I would wager he was _way_ too good for me. However, I already knew that he was very good-looking.

Having been to the Cullen's house many times, I was privy to gaze and admire all of their displaying family photos around the place. Or should I say mansion? Having clear skin, bronze hair, and green emerald eyes he sure was a fuck-God of a looker. I knew that he was the same age as Rose and Jazz, which made him twenty-five and three years my senior, and that he worked as a doctor, along with his father.

"Oh! And I also need to get raspberry-leaf tea and marsh cudweed mixture…and garlic…and honey." My eyes flitted open as Renee's voice rang through the living room; speaking to herself. I sighed and closed them again.

Alice had told me that for tomorrow; Edward was _finally_ able to take a day off. It was hard to believe that I still hadn't met him, through three years of everyone's birthdays. But with most of them occurring on week days, either one of us was at work, with a promise to celebrate with the birthday person later.

But _this_ Tuesday was going to be different, we were actually _both_ going to be there, and I wasn't even gonna be able to fucking _talk_. I knew Renee would be watching me like a hawk.

Ah well, he'd probably; take one look at me, assume I was a mute, back away slowly with his hands in the air and then scatter. And then I would smirk with a knowing glint in my eye and an eyebrow raised as I gave Alice and Rose the 'I told you so' look. Boy was tomorrow going to be fun!

**0o0o0**

While Renee went out to get all the ingredients I would apparently require to get better, I finished wrapping Jasper's presents; _Kings of Leon_ and _Muse_ T-shirts, a new guitar pick, and a $50 gift voucher for his favourite music store he frequented.

The adoration Jazz has for music and his seemingly spiritual and intuitive connection that he has with it, has existed since his birth. Apparently Renee would play all kinds of music while carrying him, just knowing he was going to be a musician. And as promised, as soon as he finished school, he obtained a Music and Arts degree; earning him very regular shifts at a local bar, _Twilight_, which allowed him to play his guitar and do his thing. The crowd always loved him. He was born to perform on a stage.

When I was finished the wrapping, I decided to tidy up a bit. Not that it was much of a mess; Alice and I were very good about cleaning up after ourselves, but I was at a loss as to what to do. Luckily though, when I couldn't see anything else needing to be done I heard the front door shut, accompanied by laughter.

"…I swear, Monday's are the _worst_. And then, I said, 'Well, see that hunk of a man right over there? That just happens to be my boyfriend. And he will _not_ hesitate to sue your arse, let alone _fire_ you, if you don't leave me the _fuck_ alone.'" Rosalie's voice was followed with Alice's bell-like giggles as they walked into the living room, finding me on the couch.

I sat up straighter, smiling up at my best friends.

Rose beamed, "Hey B, how you doin'?" she asked, setting herself down on the opposite couch and dropping her bags to the floor.

I struggled, pushing back the pain, "Ughm…I'mm..- "

"Oh no, you don't! Renee told Jasper who told me you are not allowed to talk. Just…nod your head if you're okay?" Alice suggested, sitting down next to me and giving my knee an encouraging rub. I frowned, _of course he did, the sneaky bastard_. I nodded with a small smile.

After that I spent about fifteen minutes playing charades, trying to explain to them what I had bought for Jazz, since his wrapped up gifts were still on the coffee table where I left them.

Unfortunately, my mind couldn't think of many appropriate words which sounded like, 'pick'. I mentally berated myself afterwards, considering I could have spared myself the laughter and embarrassment of pretending to fondle a dick, and just emphasised the fact that I was 'sick'. I sighed gratefully when the mission was completed and they were well informed.

"So Bella, about tomorrow, how do you think you're going to communicate with people when you can't talk?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, which caused them to laugh.

"Oh but don't worry, I've told most people you're sick, so they understand." Alice said. _Well at least that was something_. So I just smiled and gave them a nod.

"You know, as weird as it is…it's not really much different. I mean you're usually pretty quiet anyway…I doubt people will notice."

I didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment so I just frowned. Rose was quick to reassure me, though. "I mean it in the best way possible. I mean think about it…if it was Alice, everyone would know something was wrong because she damn near never shuts up. But this way, it won't cause so much attention to you, which I know you hate."

I grinned at her in a silent _thanks_, as Alice glared in her direction, but only for a second.

"Oh and Bella, you remember you're going to be meeting Edward for the first time, don't you?" Alice said, in a suspiciously innocent tone.

I wished I was able to say _'how could I forget'_, but I settled with an eye roll and a nod. She could probably see by my expression that I was truly fucking annoyed by my inability to speak to him, or anyone for that matter.

"Don't worry; he also knows that you can't talk much. But it won't be for long anyhow. By the sounds of it Renee will have you speaking in a couple of days. _And_, that reminds me, I forgot to tell you," _I highly doubt it Alice, you only_ 'forget things' _when you mean to_, "but Edward's coming on Wednesday night as well."

On Wednesday night, we were all going clubbing at _Twilight;_ to watch Jazz perform and also celebrate his birthday again, since tomorrow we were just going to the beach. And now I was hoping beyond hope that by Wednesday I would be capable of my normal speech, and thus, able to talk to him. _Since I couldn't tomorrow_. I smiled and nodded to them.

"Okay no, it's still weird. Even if you don't talk much normally, this is just strange to not hear your voice at all." Rose said. "I'm gonna get some ice cream, you guys want some?" I looked as she started to get up and smiled at her, bobbing my head up and down vigorously. She smirked and winked.

**0o0o0**

That night, I made soup for Alice, Rose, Renee and I before Rose left to go home and Renee had me gargle all tonnes of different shit. And then told me to suck on these pineapple ice cubes, which she'd made.

I've got to tell you, being looked after has rarely ever been experienced by me, and to suddenly be cared for by _Renee_ of all things, was completely fucking weird. Normally _I _wore the apron and donned the mitts in this relationship.

But I didn't argue. If it was going to allow me to talk soon, I didn't mind.

I could only imagine what tomorrow was going to be like.

And as I lay in bed trying to forget the slowly-fading pain in my throat and closed my eyes; _imagine,_ I did.

**0o0o0**

**A/N:**** Thoughts? Questions? Write them down :) **


	3. Chapter 3: First Sight part 1

**A/N: I do not own anything Twilight related, SM does.**

**I'm sorry it's been aaaages! I'll understand if I've lost most of you who were waiting for me to update this story. Life and other stories got in the way :(**

**Also, I don't know how it has happened but chapter 2 has been deleted. :( If I choose to continue this story, I'll try fix it up and type it all again.**

**Please let me know if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

**I'll Wait for You**

**Chapter 3: First Sight part 1**

**Bella**

The next morning I woke up at eleven o'clock, leaving me enough time to be ready and out of the door in half an hour. The plan was to meet at the Alki beach park for Jasper's birthday gathering at twelve o'clock.

I wasn't sure exactly how many people were ultimately invited to this shindig, but I guess I'd have to wait and see.

I had a quick, hot shower, followed by taking and gargling a whole lot of shit that my dear mother, Renee, promised would help my throat. After applying a little make up with mascara and lip gloss and putting on a nice, loose black jumpsuit; I straightened my hair and then was ready to go.

"M-sht.." I cleared my throat as I remembered I wasn't allowed to speak. This shit was gonna get old fast!

I found mum and gestured that I was ready as I held my bag and put my sunnies on top of my head. The weather was surprising warm out. Alice had known it was going to be good weather for a beach picnic, but I'll admit I did have my doubts. But really, after only knowing Alice for a couple of weeks, I knew it would be pointless to bet against her for anything.

"Okay, okay I'm ready. Let me just get the cake out of the fridge. I'll meet you by the car." Renee said as she gave me her bag to carry.

I walked out and made my way to my car, opening it and placing our bags in the back. As I waited, I lifted my face towards the sun and closed my eyes. I loved the sun. It was as if it gave me energy. The sun's rays entering through my skin and pores, filling me with a warmth and vigor; like a battery being recharged.

I smiled at the thought.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" My eyes opened; disturbed as Renee's voice interrupted my morning – okay, afternoon – recharge.

She hopped into the front passenger seat and closed the door.

I swallowed my retort as I got in and drove.

0o0o0

When we arrived, I found a space that had me parked quite close to a huge group of people milling around a big picnic bench.

"H-how..m-manyy.." I croaked out, forgetting for a split second again.

"Shush! Don't talk Isabella." Renee gently scolded before turning her head a gazing out of my front window. "I didn't know it was going to be so many though, there won't be enough cake…"

I patted her hand as we exited the car and gathered our bags. There were clearly at least forty people, standing around to help celebrate Jasper's birthday.

_So much for a little birthday picnic…_

I groaned in horror as we made our way over. Now it's going to be completely obvious that I can't talk! I quickly placed my sunnies on my eyes, trying to hide.

"Bella! Renee!"

Mission failed.

I looked over to see Alice skipping over to us with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow summer dress that looked perfect on her. With her dark hair styled into a pixie cut and her brown sandals, she looked like a beautiful fairy.

I smiled despite my mood. She always lifted it.

She hugged us both before stepping back. "Come on, you can put any food on this side of the table," she pointed to the left before motioning to the write, "And presents go on this side."

I grinned and did as I was told. Along with the cake mum made, I moved to place my home baked choc-chip muffins on the table as well, having to squish them in between other things.

"Bella!"

I moved around to see Rosalie and Emmett walking over to me.

Rose looked gorgeous in a red boob tube top and denim shorts, while Emmett wore board shorts and a tank top. I was noticing many tank tops on the guys.

_Gotta love summer!_

I grinned and hugged them both. Alice said she was going to go find Jazz.

"How's it going Bells?" Emmett asked as I realised mum had found someone to talk to.

I looked back at him to speak but stopped myself, rolling my eyes; I awkwardly gave him a thumbs up.

They laughed. "Yeah, Rose told me. 'Oh natural' huh?" he smirked. I punched him lightly in the arm.

I wanted to ask where my brother was as my eyes scanned the groups of people, trying to find him.

"Don't worry, he's here somewhere," Rose said as she picking up one of my muffins.

"BELLA!"

I jumped slightly and turned to my left, only to be bombarded with a male body; hugging the life out of me. "Hey Bells," Jasper whispered as he held me tight before lifting me and turning in circles.

I squealed quietly and hit him on the shoulder lightly until he let me down. Finally he did.

I smiled up at him as he grinned down at me. "Thanks for coming sis. Even though you can't talk."

Once again, I just rolled my eyes and smiled. I was getting sick of this and my eyes were gonna start hurting soon.

Jazz moved back a step, allowing another guy to move closer, so that I could see him. My eyes widened as I realised who it was.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Edward, my best friend." Jasper said, putting an arm around his shoulders. Edward was wearing a black tank top, identical to Jasper's.

"Hey, I thought _I _was your best friend." Jacob joked in a high pitched voice as he came around Jasper's back. I smiled, still looking at Edward.

Fuck. He was hot.

_The greenest eyes, and the most unusual coloured sex hair…_

I put my hand out for him to shake.

"Ni-.." I shook my head and smiled apologetically.

His returning grin was beautiful, it lit up his whole face. Those lips! And those perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella," he said in a deep, friendly voice.

I nodded as we shook hands, gasping at the electric shock that coursed in my hand and up through my arm.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, hugging me. I smiled slightly and then moved back. "So, how've you been doing? Haven't seen you for a while."

I blushed as Jake looked at me expectantly. Putting both thumbs up and smiling at him, everyone laughed as he stood, waiting.

Fuck. This was going to be so awkward!

"I believe she's saying that she's good," Edward smiled. "See, she can't talk at the moment…"

I watched, transfixed as Edward explained why I wasn't speaking. When he was finished, I was still watching him.

I glanced away, only to notice everyone else had dispersed. My hands were suddenly sweaty and I hear my heart beating erratically.

"Bella? Would you like to take a walk with me?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the sand and ocean.

I smiled nervously before nodding and walking by his side, down towards the beach.

_Well, here we go…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
